


Edge Of Sleep

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Edgy, Softybones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: A center Edgy who has a "soft" spot for Softybones bitty finally gets adopted.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Edge Of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).



> Story inspired of by a mentioned pair of bitty's in Vexatious story The Beginning.  
> If intrested, please read the story at  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823575/chapters/29276526

**_I guess you could say I'm not like a lot of Edgy's who's asses get tossed at the shop._**

**_Sure, I like Mustard._ **

**_Sure, I bite the hell out of any asshole that peeves me off._ **

**_And sure I'm absolutely badass looking!_ **

**_So yeah, a typical Edgy bitty for the most part._ **

**_Except...._ **

I blinked awake, my nostrils immediately caressed by the spicy and sweet smell of pumpkin spice. With a content sigh I hugged the body of the Soft-Bones in front of me closer, pressing my face in their plush hoodie.

Yep, that's right!

I sleep with a Soft-Bones, in fact I sleep with a bunch of them in the Adoption Center I'm dumped in. Most of my days are spent sleeping actually, usually with a different and same Soft-Bones every night.

No, this isn't a fetish.

No, I'm not some needy baby-bones that needs to be cuddled to sleep every night.

I just like them.

I like them because-

~~_They remind me of Cloud._~~

~~_Their kind sleepy eyes, their gentle smiles, their soft bodies that feel so familiar._ ~~

-because their such passive loser's!!! Like even dust-bunnies have more bite than these guy's! I mean, these bitty's are lazier than Sansy's! And that's saying something! Considering you need to wake them up just to feed them and switch them out of those dopey star hoodies! Heck you could just drag a bunch of them together and make a fort out of them, because they basically have the personality of a pillow!

So yeah, I can push them a round easy.

Plus they smell pretty good.

Like I can go to sleep and I can be smelling lavender, cinnamon, vanilla, and even strawberry.

I always feel rested in the end.

They can be pretty annoying though. As much as they sleep, they have this stupid habit of disappearing then turning up in the weirdest places because they had the great idea that it was a swell place to nap in.

They really should come with a bell.

Despite all these I can tolerate them pretty well, a lot better than any other bitty or person.

In fact, the Soft-Bones who's napping with me now( Who I nicknamed Spice, because of his scent) is someone I consider very close to.

Like a friend?

~~Just Like Cloud.~~

Not that I ever tell that Pumpkin-Head of course!!!

So anyway, I made a deal with the shop-lady. I take the time to watch one or two of the shops Soft-Bones and I get to nap with them and get time to hang out with Spice.

It's a good system and one that I plan to live with since I doubt I'm ever going to leave this place.

...its fine.

Its fine.

I don't need to get adopted, so long as I have ~~_Cloud_~~ the chance to have a good nap I'm fine.

Finally opening my eyes wide and took in the drab décor of the backroom were I was housed in. Then I noticed something, looking at the two compartments besides me. Instead of seeing the other two Edgy's that had also been thrown in here, both habitats were empty.

I would of reasoned that the shop-lady must have taken one of them for a bath, or giving them a check-up, or even took one of them out to be adopted (No matter how unlikely it seemed).

But both of them?!

Nah...

I looked at the habitat to the left and saw a fine powder that clung to a corner. 

My eyes widen in realization.

Oh.... 

_"They're gone"_ I thought _"They dusted..."_

For some reason I began to chuckle uncontrollably "That's gonna be me one day" I giggled humorlessly "I'm gonna dust and no ones ever 

That's gonna be me one day.

Dusted and gone, with no one to remember me.

My giggles turned wet and hysterical so to quiet them down I hugged Spice and smothered my face against his hoodie.

I was shocked when I felt a small hand against my skull.

It was Spice.

"Your okay" he said softly "Your okay Edgy"~

I didn't say anything back as I just buried my face against his coat and breathed in deep.

~~The scent of pumpkin spice bringing me back to better times.~~

* * *

The next time I wake-up it was the wrapping on my habitat.

It was the shop-lady.

"Hey, buddy" she greeted, in her usual sweet tone "Sorry to bother you but it's time to eat now"

I groaned in frustration, why did bitty's like him need to eat? It was so bothersome to have to wake up just because I need substances to keep on living.

I reluctantly shook Spice awake.

"Mmm," he groaned just as miserably "5 more minutes"!

"Get your ass in gear Spice," I tsked "The sooner you eat the sooner you can sleep"!

Pulling him up I began to tug him to the shop-lady's outstretched hand. Just before I could sit him on her palm he stopped.

"Will you come with me today"? he asked. 

I was shocked with how coherent he sounded.

"You could if you want Edgy" the shop-lady remarked, brining down her other hand "You've been behaving pretty well, if you promise not to start any fights you can

I thought for a minute but scoffed "Nah, I don't want to eat with any of those shit heads"

Spice looked disappointed while the shop-lady looked sad but understanding.

Despite her telling them off the Sansy's, Lil Bro's, and Boss bitty's make it habit over my "soft-spot" for Soft-Bones. Even worst were the Papy's and Baby-Blues that swarm me with obnoxious offer's for friendships or ways to improve my temper.

Well all those fucker's can suck on my non-existent dick!

After taking Spice to eat, the shop came back to the room with my own food and politely placing it down she left. Today looked like I was having a BLT, a juice box, and a small saucer of mustard.

Good stuff and I polished it off pretty easily.

Once I was done I waited for the shop-lady to bring Spice back or at least one of the other Soft-Bones, but after 10 minutes and no one coming I began to grow more irritated. 

Where was she?! Why hasn't she brought Spice back?! Why hasn't she brought anyone back?! Why did they leave me alone!!?

As time continued to pass my anxiety increased.

~~_Mama's warm smile._ ~~

~~_A pumpkin-spice latte_ ~~

~~_Clouds small hand clinging to mine._ ~~

~~_Then a screech of tires._ ~~

~~_A crunch of metal._ ~~

~~_All of them gone._ ~~

"Raaagghhhh"!!!! I screamed throwing my plastic plate against my habitat wall. I trashed my room with anything I can get my hands on, didn't stop until I heard the shop-lady shout.

"Edgy" **!**

I froze panting, standing just outside my habitat was the shop-lady and Spice who was looking really shocked and even a bit scared.

"I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long"

She gave Spice a questioning look before he nodded and was placed inside with me, once his feet touched the ground he was quick to toddle towards me and give me a hug which I returned hesitantly.

The look of pity in her eyes only raised my fury higher, so filliping her off I dragged Spice to a corner so I can sleep my anger off.

I noticed something wrong as I laid next to Spice and he was still awake, looking at me with a stare that seemed almost determined.

"What's up with you, Pumpkin-Head"? I muttered

He said nothing and pressed his skull against mine

* * *

Something's been going on lately.

For the past few day's Spice hasn't been sleeping with me as often, most of the time it's just at night but during the day he was mostly MIA. Meaning most of my nap time came from Mango and Cinnamon, two of the other Soft-Bones who lived in the shop, which wasn't so bad just something I wasn't used to.

Its just messed with my sleep schedule okay!!!

Tired of all the conspiracy I headlock Spice and demanded answer's.

"What the heck going on Pumpkin-Head"!? I hissed

The headlock wasn't to hard though Spice still hesitated anyway.

Finally in a quite voice he whispered "Someone's been coming to the shop....they want to adopt a Soft-Bones"

I let him go "Oh..." was all I said.

Spice turned to me and not meeting my eye's he added "They really like me"

With just those words something broke, something shattered.

My voice was surprisingly soft "So your leaving"?

He shook his head no "I said I didn't want to leave you, that if I they wanted to adopt me they needed to adopt you too"

At that I exploded on him "Are you stupid **!?** You have a chance to leave and you saying you'll only leave with me **!** No one wants an Edgy you know" **!**

His usually serene face scowled as he stated firmly "I'm not leaving you"

I scoffed "Idiot"

"If they do choose me, will you come with me? Will you let them adopt you too"?

Honestly I was beginning to think Spice was deaf, I told him already that no onw wanted a Edgy.

But seeing as he was starting to tear up at my silence I sighed and gave a reluctant "Fine, whatever! If someone wants to adopt us both I'll go with them"

That seemed to calm him down and he smiled.

* * *

It was the next day after lunch, I was alone again but no sooner had I finished my lunch did the shop-lady come back with Spice. But they weren't alone, trailing behind them was a human with a business suit and glasses.

"Hi, there Edgy" the shop-lady said after placing Spice besides me "This is Quinn and they wanted to meet you"

I was taken a back as Softy grabbed the sleeve of my sweater and dragged me forward "Quinn, this is Edgy" he said, not one trace of sleepiness in their voice "They can be really mean but he's really nice too, he wakes me up when I need to eat, and he gives really great hugs, and..."

As I listened to Spice trying to paint me as this apparently really-great bitty, I stared at the human before me. They didn't smile but weren't frowning ether. They didn't give any gushy hello or prodding question, just stayed silent listening to Spice and shifting a calm and curious look at me.

Weird.

Once Spice was done, the shop-Lady looked at the human and asked "Now is there anything you like to ask"?

The human gave an audible hum before directing their question at me "Is Soft-Bones your friend"?

I glared "Yeah"

They nodded "If...if they were going to be adopted would you want to be with them"

The room was silent as I mulled over what I should say, maybe if I said no Spice would get made enough to hate me and want to leave and this human would take him and give him a good home.

That's right! That's what I should say....but...

I turned and look at Spice who was giving me a worried glance.

_"You made a ,damn promise, you idiot"_ my mind traitorous whispered 

And even if it's just words, I couldn't bring myself to lie about what I said to my friend.

"That's right"! I shouted "Where ever he ends up, I'm going too"!

The human nodded, seemingly not bothered by the volume of my voice. Instead turning to the shop-lady they asked "Could I talk with you, Miss"?

They left the back room, Spice held my hand in anticipation and I squeezed back. An excitement went through me in a way it hadn't in years.

When they finally came back the human, Quinn, nodded a polite goodbye saying "It was nice to meet you today, Edgy Soft-Bones"

The shop-lady had an unreadable expression on her face.

Once they both left surprisingly it wasn't Spice who started crying, but me.

**"I told you"!** I sobbed "I told you nobody wants me! You should have just left with them! You should of-"

Spice cut my off with a tight side hug, rubbing his tears into my sweater.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"!

* * *

Three days went by and things were roughly getting back to normal.

Though Spice was much quieter these days and hardly slept, but he always claimed he was fine and throw me a fake smile.

That's why I found it almost hilarious when his sockets widen in shock, only to turn around myself and see Quinn standing outside the habitat with the shop-lady smiling behind them.

"Guess what guy's?! Quinn wants to adopt the both of you"!

"Really"! Spice shouted happily, louder than any time he spoke, before turning to me "Oh, Edgy! Were being adopted together"!

I nodded stiffly but shot a confused look at the human which didn't leave even after they signed the adoption paper's and had the shop-lady gentle place us in a carrier.

Spice was hugging me the whole way, his smell growing even stronger the minute we stepped out the door. I was nervous when we entered the parking lot only sigh in relief when we entered a bus stop instead. During the whole trip Quinn answered any questions Spice had before going silent as Spice fell asleep in mid-sentence. I stayed silent myself, my skull full of questions.

Why did they adopt him?!

If they were interested in the Soft-Bones at first then why the heck did decide to get an Edgy too?!

Both bitty types were complete opposites!

They met Spice before, did you really like him that much? Like him that much that you would adopt me too?

Something was up and I needed to find out.

* * *

Week of living in this home I learned a lot of thing's.

One: they had very little furniture and had locks on a lot of the cabinets, so they were prepared to home a Soft-Bones wandering.

Two: the lay out of their home was made so bitty's like us can reach certain spots, so they were prepared to accommodate a bitty's height.

Three: they worked a lot but had plenty of comics, games, and small toys in their home; meaning they were prepared to make sure any bitty who lived here was entertained.

Four: they used to have a lot of thinks here, if the nails and shelves were any thing to go by.

So they were pretty prepared for an Edgy's full blown tantrum rampage.

Not that I was going to do it, I mean even if they had stuff I wasn't going to go Little King Kong on this place unless you were mean to Spice. And even then I was going to be careful that anything I threw around wasn't going to hit him.

Spice was pretty happy so far, he think the place is paradise and Quinn was like some angel. Especially when they called him the nick name I gave him.

They still called me Edgy though and I didn't bother to think something up for myself.

It's not like they wanted me in the first place, despite all of Quinn's planning and decisions, I was always going to be their second choice.

It all came to a head when one morning over breakfast I said to Quinn "You know I don't get you"!!!

We were watching Bar-Rescue eating cereal at the table, well Spice was asleep on the couch.

"What"? Quinn asked simply the lights of the T.V reflecting the T,V's light.

"Why the heck did you bother bringing me too?! What's the point"?!

That got a reaction out of them "I thought you said you wanted to come with Spice if he was ever adopted"

"Yeah, but that mean you had to listen or that you had to choose Spice in particular" I said quietly "You didn't even want an Edgy"

Quinn was silent for a bit before saying "Your right I was only looking at adopting a Soft-Bones, I'm sorry but-"

"You don't need to apologize"! I snapped then adding "It's fine...no one likes Edgy's"

Quinn sighed "Can I finish" taking my silence as an answer they went on "I may have not wanted an Edgy, but I really wanted to give Spice and I thought having a friend would make him the happiest"

I gave a dry laugh "So I'm just a bitty sized baby sitter? You know I'll be good because I want to be with my friend"?

"No, your his friend, his family" they said before whispering "No one should be without their family. Especially with after what you've been through"

My breath hitched.

**They knew.**

Quinn then turned to me and did something they never done before, Quinn began to rub the top of my head.

"Edgy this is your home too now" they said "Despite my earlier thought in the end I wanted to give you a home two, to give the both of you a place to feel safe" I can see them moving their glasses up to wipe there eye's "I'm sorry if I made you feel you weren't meant to be here too"

I couldn't help but giggle "You actually have eyes under there. Mr. Glasses"?

They chuckled back before we were both in comfortable silence.

"Hey, Quinn"? I said

"Yes"? the hummed

"I never really like the name Edgy"?

They quirked an eyebrow "Oh, then what would you like to be called"?

"Rustle" I said, letting my old name roll of my tongue comfortably 

"Rustle" Quinn repeated "A good name for a good Bitty"

I smiled as I heard Spice give a happy giggle.


End file.
